The boy in black
by Dr Logica
Summary: Harry absorbs a huge power and is removed from the wizarding world. Percy and his friends meet a strange boy in black. Follow their journey to unravel the mysteries of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Intro

Harry James Potter was one special child. In the future he would be known as a hero, the savior of the planet many times over. But for now he was little more than a whisper, a brief footnote in the depths of prophecy. Our story starts before him.

JULY 31, 1980

HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING

" He's beautiful, Mrs potter. " exclaimed Madam Pomfrey

" He is.." whispered Lily Potter, nee Evans

They observed the young boy with black hair and the most peculiar eyes held in Lily's lap. The boy held some angelic beauty, a beauty that outshone even Lily's who had been classed as one of the most beautiful witches of her age. As madam Pomfrey left the room, she let out a little prayer.

"Lord Hades, my oldest love, please guard this child. He is mentioned in the prophecies, both ours and yours. I fear I may not be here to watch him for much longer."

At the last words she sat back, exhausted and soon fell asleep. The child with black rimmed eyes that held a core of brightest green just sat back and watched his mother with intelligence way past his age.

OCTOBER 31, 1984

POTTER FAMILY HOME

Many things had changed since that night over 4 years ago. As Voldemort grew stronger, the potters moved into hiding with Professor Flitwick as the secret keeper. Hades had stayed true to Lily, and had hid them this far. Earlier this year Harry had gained a brother, Andrew Potter. The smart readers have probably worked out that he was only a half brother- after all, Hades was Harry's father wasn't he! Andrew was an average wizard in every way, and was already looking up to Harry. As for Harry, James tried to avoid him. In his own words, "the eyes- it's like they reach into my very soul and brig out my deepest darkest fears". Harry was already turning out to be an intelligent child. Probably a genius my most standards. At 4 he had completed all the college courses offered by both the muggle and magical worlds leading university. He excelled in wandless magic, and had blown up all the wands and other assorted Foci his parents had sought out through sheer magical power.

While the potters prospered in secret, Voldemort had his own reasons for stalling. He had been exploring an ancient tomb when he found a jar. After opening it, he was plunged into a vision. He was on the edge of a gaping hole in the ground in what was clearly the underworld. The sadistic bitch allowed the voice that promised dreams and fortune take him over, and had experienced a glorious union of his mind and a mind so complex mere mortals could not even comprehend the magnitude. the sudden influx of knowledge was too much for our dark Lord, and he went into a magical coma.

When he woke up 2 years later, but a few days before the Halloween, he was quickly brought up to date on what had happened, including the prophecy. Voldemort (or Lord Kratos as the melded consciousness called himself) moved quickly. In but a few days he had got the address of potter manor and had organised a party to celebrate magical England's continued resistance. The only stick in the mud was the Mudblood that had insisted on staying behind to 'protect' the boys. As if one lady could hold off the forces of Lord Voldemort and Kronos, Lord of time.

At the current moment in time however, it seems to be just an ordinary night in the Potter household. Harry was doing extra research for his upcoming paper and Andrew was being read a story. Just as Harry was walking into his brothers bedroom, he heard the sound of the front door being blown off its hinges. As his mother grabbed her wand and stood in the doorway he shielded his brother in a relatively protective manner.

"Don't touch my children, bitch!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" As Lily's body fell to the floor Lord Kratos had already strode into the room containing the boys.

"I'm sorry you have to pay for your parents mistakes, but the prophecy states you must die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" As the spell raced towards Harry, he pushed his magic into his hands, literally catching the spell and hurling it back towards the dark lord. To do so however, he drained his magical core, and fell unconscious. The new lightning bolt scars on his hands glowed with power as his demigod core fully emerged for the first time.

In Voldemort's body, Kronos was in trouble. As the child deflected the spell, he realised what a good host the child would be. He didn't count on the curse passing into his current body. Fully alert, Kronos left the body, causing a huge explosion and in his weakened state fled into the child's body, thinking there would be next to no resistance. To his great surprise, the demigod core reached out and literally absorbed Kronos' conscience, giving the child even greater power. As Harry's mind sorted through the memories, his demigod core let up, exhausted. Harry was for all intents and purposes nearly dead.

The explosion from Kronos' exit had caused the roof to cave in. On Andrew's ceiling, his parents had magical images from his favourite book, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _The symbol from the Hallows had released it's magic as it fell, leaving a burning imprint on Andrew's forehead. It was to a strange scene the next visitors came into.

James Potter and Albus Dumbledore ran into the room, wands out. They stood, mouthes gaping at the sight before them. The room was trashed, pieces of ceiling and debris from items in the room strewn around, as if a hurricane had blown through. A pile of dust was between Andrew and Harry, and Andrew sat on the floor playing with a wand both wizards recognised as Voldemort's. As Albus Magically checked the boy's cores, James's eyes were drawn to the scar on Andrew's head.

"Albus! Look at Andrew!" Dumbledore stopped his check to examine the boy.

"Merlin's balls... _And the dark lord will mark him as his equal_. I present to you, Andrew Potter, Boy who Lived!" James immediately picked up the boy and swung him round, in his mind the happiest man on earth. Nobody but Andrew noticed Harry being portkeyed out of the house and away to The Dursely's. And little did anyone know he would never arrive.

**A/N**

**First chapter done! please review. the next chapters will focus on the Percy Jackson side rather than the Potterverse. Updates will probably be slow.**

**Dr Logica**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The underworld

A/N:** Some of this chapter is copied directly from **_**The lightning thief. **_

**Percy's POV**

**THE UNDERWORLD, LA**

"I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson - _your_ skeleton will lead my army out of Hades." My uncle sat on his throne, scaring the shit out of me. It's not everyday someone threatens to use your dead body to conquer the world. But it wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened today.

FLASHBACK

"Your name is Chiron?

He leaned across the desk. I couldn't see anything in his glasses except my own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold like a pythons, right before he eats you.

"What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent- British maybe, but also like he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no"

"Sir" he added smoothly.

"Sir" I said. As he reached up to his name tag and made to pinch it, his phone rang.

"Chiron here. Is this important? I have some Mortals to scare." He was about to say something else he went as white as a sheet. "N-no Sir" He whispered. I glanced at Annabeth uneasily. Something was wrong here. "Of course Sir, Right away."

He put away the phone and looked at us, still shaking in fear. "I'm sorry Milord. I had no idea you had such friends. If you'll step this way please." I still felt like things had escalated, but fast track to the underworld was what we needed right now.

THE GATES OF HELL

As I held up the bedpost I had found in Crusty's store, I felt really insignificant compared to the dog in front of me. "GROWWWWLLLL!"

"Good boy." I said weakly. The massive Rottweiler had all three of his heads focused on me- maybe not a good thing. I had always pictured Cerberus as a mastiff, maybe with a black jeweled collar, and about the size of a lion. The real one was even more terrifying, and about the size of a wooly mammoth. This was looking like a really bad idea. As I waved the stick, I nearly wet myself when he growled again. In desperation, I threw the stick towards the Styx, where it landed with a splash. As the Cerberus stood resolutely where it was, my only thought was "Shit." Our one chance at entering the underworld had just taken a nosedive. As I readied Riptide for a battle I was sure we would lose, The cerberus suddenly cocked his head to one side and put an almost thoughtful look on its face. The souls behind us suddenly drew back as a presence passed over us. The feeling it gave off was very definitely one of power, and almost gave the impression that time itself had stopped itself for this power. It was one of the most scary things I had ever felt- if I had felt insignificant below the cerberus, I was now a tiny ant that could be crushed underfoot. The Cerberus just gave a happy "Woof!" and sprinted of into the land of the dead. Relieved, we made to follow the huge dog. Something out there was watching out for us- something that could take on the gods themselves. Ignoring the hairs on the back of my neck, I walked through the EZ-death terminal.

JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

The fields of punishments made me even more reluctant to go further. People being chased, then torn to shreds by hellhounds that were nearly as big as Cerberus, men and women being burnt at the stake, screaming as the flames licked up their bodies. Several were being dragged through cactus patches, crying out as thorns pierced their skin. In the distance could vaguely see Sisyphus dragging his boulder up a hill, women being raped, and people strapped to torture tables, often with tortures featuring around their genitalia. Elysium was much easier on the eyes. Beautiful neighbourhoods, with parks and suburbs surrounded by Roman villas, massive castles and gargantuan mansions. Sunlight shone down on the kingdom, laughter floated through the air and people had a good time. Delicious foods and other aromas floated up the hill, mixing with the beauty of the place. But I was struck by how small it was.

Compared to the size of the Asphodel Fields, or even the fields of punishment, it was tiny. Even smaller were the three islands in the center of the sea. Resembling a vacation resort in the Bahamas, The Isles of the Blest probably had less population than Easter Island. As we walked further into the Asphodel fields, we were drawn to other things. Our clothes were starting to lose colour, the spirits were fading and the general feel of the place was- well, dreary. In the horizon, we could see an obsidian palace approaching. Circling above it were three bat-like figures, their screeches echoing all the way to us. The furies gave an even more depressing air to us. My attention was brought back to us by Annabeth shouting at Grover.

My hairy friend yelped as he was dragged across the floor.

"Maia! Maia already! Nine-one-one? Help!" I tried to grab his hand, but he started accelerating. He tried to untie the shoes, but I guess that isn't too easy when being pulled forward by your foot wear. All of a sudden a golden glow encompassed the shoes, making them vanish. As Grover dropped hard, I shivered. The green glow had given off the same feeling as the power that had interfered by the Cerberus.

FLASHBACK END

So I was standing there, scared out of my wits while my uncle went on a rant about how I had stolen his property, and the assortment of ways he could cause my death. Being a demigod _**Sucks. **_

"I wanted you brought before me so you may face every torture in the fields of punishment. Return my property!"

But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess! Open your pack!" A sinking feeling came over me as I took off my pack. It _had_ grown heavier as I entered his palace.. My stomach dropped as I unzipped my pack to reveal a two foot long metal cylinder, which I could tell contained huge power. "You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. Though it will make a nice bartering tool to get my helm back. Now, hand it to me, Boy!" I took one step forward against my will, before a figure stepped from the shadows.

"Now now, Hades. You know that isn't true." I stared at the newcomer. He was just a teenage boy! And he just challenged Hades!

"You!" Hades snarled, though he looked scared as well. "Begone. You have no place here."

"Actually, I do. I protect these mortals here. They will be important in the future." As he was speaking, the same green light from earlier plucked my mum from midair by Hades, before she dissapeared again. He casually strolled forward and picked up the master bolt, shrinking it before clipping it to his belt. He looked about 16, and had ebony hair, which matched his t-shirt and cargo pants. He was heavily muscled, and had startling green eyes that shone with an unnatural light. As he straightened up, he drew a symbol in mid-air, stepping back as a glimmering portal appeared where he drew. "Come. The portal leads to Camp Half-Blood. I will deliver the bolt to Zeus. Your Mother is safe at camp." Turning to Hades, he raised his hands in the air, and in a green flash, the Helm of Darkness appeared. "I believe you are missing that? Ares Had it. But bad times are coming. My brother has awoken again." At this Hades paled in much the same way as Charon had earlier. As he looked at me, I realised with shock that Grover had already gone to camp. Annabeth and I hurriedly followed him, as the mysterious boy in black came through after me.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

**Third person POV**

It was another normal day at camp Half-blood- or as ordinary as it got. Clarisse was bullying the younger campers, the Apollo cabin was thrashing the Athena cabin at archery, and a few campers were on the climbing wall. Chiron and Luke were chatting in the dining pavilion when a glowing green portal appeared beside them, causing them to jump back in shock. Their shock grew when Annabeth and Grover stepped through the portal, followed by Percy and a Boy. While Luke went up and started checking the demigods for injuries, Chiron looked shocked at the boy.

"Harry? What are you doing back here?" Chiron drew the attention of the campers that had come to see the commotion, and the little band of adventurers.

"I came to drop of these campers, and pick up another one." As Luke dissapeared in a flash of light, Harry turned to Chiron and said "Though I feel as if I have some explaining to do. Let us talk in the big house. The boy and Chiron walked away, talking in earnest, leaving many shellshocked campers and swooning females behind. Annabeth Narrowed her eyes, determined to find out who the boy in black was.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Thanks to all those who followed and reviewed this story! Next chapter: Hogwarts**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Goblet of fire

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter! Sorry for the late update. I was away for the weekend. This chapter will take place in the fourth Harry Potter book (incase you didn't guess.**

**Third person POV**

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"Ooh, it's them, look!" Hermione whispered. The golden trio were following the Durmstrang delegation, led by Victor Krum and Karkaroff. The trio (Hermione, Andrew and Ron) strode into the Hall, ignoring the whispers that followed. To the world they were the very epitome of light, three friends standing against the darkness. In reality Ron and Hermione were only 'friends' with Andrew on Dumbledore's payroll. They had done an excellent job of keeping him ignorant of the old fools plans. And that was paying off in the glances the received as they walked into the hall. In Imperiused James had given them permission to publish all of Andrew's escapades in the Prophet, and everyone remembered him as the boy who slew a basilisk at 12.

As they entered the candlelit great hall it was full, stuffed to bursting with the Durmstrang Students at the Slytherin tables and the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table. The Goblet had been moved to the front of the hall by Dumbledore's empty seat, where it stood in all its glory, the fire burning bluey-white. The students ate impatiently, occasionally glancing up at the head table to check on the goblet. The Halloween feast seemed much longer than usual, and the constant dull murmur in the hall increased the tension to a point where you could almost feel the air becoming solid. As the recently clean shaven Fred and George chatted away to an ecstatic Hermione, even Ron seemed to appreciate the elaborately prepared food much less than usual.

When at last Dumbledore and the other headmasters/mistresses had finished eating he stood up, and waved his hand causing the plates to vanish. (Albus was actually nearly a squib, and had the house elves set up his 'wandless magic'). The sound in the hall dropped dramatically, to the point where you could hear a pin drop. On either side of him both Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff looked expectantly up at Dumbledore, as eager as any student to hear the champions. Ludo Bagman looked at the students with a Dumbledore style twinkle in his eye, while Mr Crouch looked unconcerned at the events happening.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table- " where they will be receiving their first instructions from Professor Potter and myself." He took out his wand and gave an (overly dramatic in Fate's opinion) sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles (ignoring the ones in the pumpkins) went out at once, plunging the Hall into darkness. The Goblet now shone brightly, a star in the night of the room. Just as Lee Jordan whispered "Any second" the goblet suddenly burst into bright red flames, throwing shadows across the room as it shot out sparks. In a flash of red a tongue of flame shot into the air.

Dumbledore held the parchment at arms length to read it in the flickering light from the fire which had returned to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang" Read out Dumbledore in a excessively dramatic voice "Will Be- VICTOR KRUM!" An eruption of applause spread through the hall as Krum made his way up to the door at the far end of the room. The clapping and chatting soon died down, and the goblet relit in red. A second piece of paper burst out of the cup, propelled by the jet of red flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons" announced Dumbledore "Is FLEUR DELACOUR!" The men in the hall all watched what was so easily the most beautiful woman they had ever seen sweep up the hall into the room. Most of the delegation from the french school however seemed rather disappointed with the selection, a few even breaking out into tears in their disappointment. When Fleur had dissapeared into the room, silence fell again as the goblet relit.

Where as before the Hogwarts students that comprised most of the room were curious about the other competitors, now they were deadly serious. The air was palpable with tension as another jet of flames burst out of the goblet, and as Dumbledore grasped the slip. It grew even more tense as he made to read the paper. "The champion for Hogwarts is; CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The Hufflepuff table made a standing ovation, the tumult of noise causing many to cover their ears. Indeed, the applause was so enthusiastic that it took several minutes for peace to come back.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including our foreign friends to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" But Dumbledore had stopped speaking, and it was very clear what had caught his attention. The goblet had relit, with red flames rising higher than before. Sparks came out in swathes completely illuminating the awed face of the students before is. A long flame, much longer than for the other champions, leapt out of the goblet, bearing another piece of parchment. Dumbledore held out a hand on instinct, and seized the parchment. And the entire hall was privy to the the rare sight of Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and leader of the ICW shocked. His face went pale, he tok a step back and looked as if he had eaten a cockroach. With shaking hands, he called out "Harry Potter."

The entire hall froze. Students stopped mid word, teachers stared in shock and Fawkes flashed onto Dumbledore's shoulder. Just as panic set in and people began looking for the boy, a portal of swirling green energy burst into existence in front of the goblet. As students took a weary step back and Teachers went for their wands, a boy of about 16 with killing curse eyes stepped out of the portal, took a good look around and summarized his feelings into one word- "Shit"

**HARRY'S POV**

I step through my wormhole, following the path of magic that had been pulling on my magical core. Only to find myself in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. "Shit"

"Harry? Is that you you?" I whirl around to face the meddling old coot. Just when my day couldn't go worse.

"Yo Dumbles. What did you do to get the Triwizard Tournament restated? And to get _my _name in the goblet? I guess I'll go see my competition. I confidently walk up, past the teachers table and into the room, only to stop dead.

"Fleur?"

"Harry?"

**A/N: Bit of a cliffy there. Review, Review, Review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Any Ideas for next chapter would also be nice.**

**Dr Logica**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

**A/N: Once again, thank you to the kind people who reviewed my story! For those of you are wondering, Harry did NOT have dyslexia. In my fic!verse his demigod core was still dormant, thus suppressing all of his demigod abilities, as well as the dyslexia. He was just a very smart kid. Anyway, On to the Story!**

**Third Person POV**

**The Champions room, Hogwarts**

"_Fleur?" _

"_Harry?"_

As Harry was getting over his shock, the part-Veela strode up to him and gave him a firm slap across the face, before launching into a tirade of questions.

"Where have you been? Gabrielle has been terrified that something had happened to you! It's enough that you have to leave, never mind you do it without warning. You scared Mama shitless when you suddenly made a portal in the kitchen! Mon Dieu!" As the blond opened her mouth again, Harry reached a hand up and closed it.

"What is the date?" He inquired.

"The 31st of November... You've done it again?"

"...Possibly." At Fleur's expression he hastily backtracked. "It was only a few years! And I got the time right! I even...' He was cut short when a scarlet stupefy caught him in the back, but reflected of his clothes and into the ceiling. Instantly the man spun around and waved his hand in a motion towards himself. Professor's Dumbledore and Potter came flying out of the shadows, landing in a heap before the stunned champions. Upon seeing who they were, Harry slackened his wrist and allowed the Professors to stand up, and watched in barely concealed amusement as they both went for their wands. With a smirk he held out his hand.

"Looking for something?" The teachers stared slack jawed at the boy who held not only the wand of world renowned dueler James Potter, but the wand of Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald and possessor of the elder wand. Or rather ex-possessor of the wand now currently residing in Harry's hand."Hmm, I like this one. Excellent for transfiguration." he remarked as he held up James' wand. "But not at all remarkable. Lets see about this." Throwing back James' wand, he held the unremarkable piece of elder in his hand, before nearly dropping it in shock when he ran his fingers over a rune- the rune for the deathly hallows.

"I now posses the elder wand? It's a shame it came now. I could have used it earlier. Or even now, with the right materials." Pocketing the deathstick, he turned back towards Fleur to carry on when he felt another spell flying at his unprotected head. He only had time to throw another stunner at James before he succumbed, the last sight being of Fleur's worried face looking down at him.

**FLASHBACK**

A little boy appeared in a world that was completely black. The only thing he could make out was the jet black floor beneath him. He immediately looked around, trying to find some sort of light source, before smacking his head in frustration. He was a wizard, for Caesar's sake! (Harry had published a paper on ancient wizards, and had successfully proven that Caesar was about ten times more powerful than Merlin. Harry seemed to be the only one who had started using his 'updated' expression in place of the more traditional one). Focusing his magic, he subtly changed the very makeup of his eyes and the nerve canals leading to the brain, giving him vastly improved night vision.

As Harry looked around he gazed in wonder. There was NOTHING. No light, no colour- not even any magic. Confused, he dived into Kronos' memories. After a hurried fifteen minutes of sorting through assorted memories, ranging from His days ruling to when he was incarcerated in Tarturus. The memory he found was a strange one. It detailed the theory that magical beings could literally create their own universe, to customize as they wished. Rubbing his hands together in glee, Harry set to work.

Two hours later, he was realizing how much work being a god could be. It was fun, but managing countless subjects would be better left to kings and emperors. After a few fruitless attempts, he created what would be a suitable habitat for his universe. Some things were from TV shows or books he had read, or straight from his imagination. Some of his favourite areas was the planet Gallifrey, with real time lords living on it, and another milky way-esque galaxy populated with Goald, Asgard and the like from one of his favourite shows. He had planets like the real Asgard, populated with Norse gods and Eden, His personal favourite. Eden was a lushly forested planet with a huge citadel. The entire planet was connected by teleporters and a FTL (faster than light) train system or FTLTS or Flits, the robotic population called it. Harry had successfully created AI's, and had given them relative freedom, although he had the power to stop them at will.

All over the galaxy he had put planets resembling Earth, with the means to support life. He also had crash landed ships on these planets. The ships contained directions for building a Mass Effect Relay, and the coordinates of other such prebuilt relays. Eventually, these societies should all interconnect. But to do so, it needed time. Time here was much faster compared to the real world. So Harry came back to the land of the living, and pulled himself directly to a spot he knew was perfect for his needs.

The small plateau in Africa was barren. Surrounded by steep canyon walls, Harry was in perfect isolation from the world. In what seemed like days but was really hours, he constructed various training ranges to hone his skills. There was an archery range, that also contained targets for guns, and a melee range, with automated dummies and plenty of weapons. He also had an unarmed training area, with terrain that as customizable, and a library, for more intellectual pursuits. For some reason, He know found English hard to understand, and ancient Greek and Latin like a native tongue.

Harry's last addition was the robotic AI he installed in his house. The AI hd the ability to animate the various humanoid figures dotted around area. This allowed it to act as a teacher, and he had downloaded a self updating knowledge bank with every book ever written, as well as military tactics and weapons stats from various times and ages.

As our Harry watched his memory self fading, and the scene before him to be that of the hospital ing, real time.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Please review/ follow if you haven't already. FLAMES ACCEPTED.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Back in the game

**A/N: I am back! My humblest apologies to all my readers for not updating in so long. My list of excuses goes on several pages, so I will spare you. I decided to reward you with a new chapter, as well as a new story! See my profile for more details. Also, I realised that I copied some lines directly from the goblet of fire. I DO NOT OWN EITHER PJO OR HP.**

**Harry's POV**

**Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Harry woke up to an empty wing, with only a meagre light in madam Pomfrey's office for company. He quickly summoned his set of armor, and crept towards the window, checking for anything out of the ordinary as he went. Sensing a sleeping guard under an invisibility cloak, he shot a 'silent stunner' as he called it, a spell he had modified for his own personal gain. He pulled Kronos' signature weapon, a scythe, from seemingly mid air and using it to lift off the cloak. Under it was a greasy haired man with a hook nose, deep in a slumber. While such a vile member of the population would normally pass under his radar, what caught his attention was the wand held tight in his grip. Reaching out and plucking it, he stumbled and quickly caught himself. It nearly rivalled the Olympians symbols!

Closing his eyes, he imagined the wand melding with the scythe. Forcing his magic into a single point managed to have the branch of elder absorbed into the scythe. Smiling as does a shark, he flashed away.

**Beauxbatons carriage, Hogwarts**

The boy in black flashed in beside the sleeping girl. Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, he summoned a note beside her bead and flashed again.

**Camp Half Blood**

_Before the goblet._

"let us talk in the big house." Harry and Chiron strode off up the hill.

"Long time no see, Harry. How goes time?" Chiron asked. When Harry had revealed himself (albeit many years in the past, courtesy of time travel) only a few, namely Artemis and Apollo, the hunters and Chiron had accepted him for what he was; a boy that had had duties thrust upon him well beyond his years. They had trained him to use his powers, and to be the most deadly fighter the world had ever seen. Of course Ares wasn't too happy, but no-one really cared about him anyway. Harry had become a formidable young man, and most gods were in awe of him, although few admitted it.

"Pretty well, considering that Hecate insists on dabbling inside my realm. That woman will never learn."

As the duo walked inside the house they were surprised by two flashes behind them, one if silver and one of gold. As Harry turned around with a guilty look on his face and was met with a solid slap.

"Haris James Potter! What were you thinking? 6 MONTHS! You know how much we hate it when you do that!" Artemis raged on at Harry while Apollo tried to hold back his laughter. Eventually the moon goddess calmed down, and a more gentle reunion took place. Harry's heart stopped for a split second as Artemis hugged him. _I should stop thinking like this, for Gaia's sake. She's a maiden goddess, sworn off men._ While Artemis missed the boys face, Chiron and Apollo didn't. The two shared an uneasy look. Whenever a male, immortal or not, fell for Artemis, Zeus had a hissy fit. The last two were banished to Tartarus. As the two immortals pulled out of a hug, they 4 sat in companionable silence, enjoying the feel of being back together.

**Artemis' POV**

Oh my god, Harry is back and hotter than ever! Wait, WHAT? You are an eternal maiden, Artemis, pull yourself together. And besides, father always hates boys around her. His green eyes, that pulsed with emotions and his long hair, his scar sitting a splendent on his creamy white skin… Ah! Get a hold of yourself, woman. You are stronger than this. Besides, all men are sexist pigs, right?

"Well Harry, it was nice to see you and everything, but I'm afraid Artemis and I must be going. Keep us posted, will you?" The twins vanished in a flash.

**Harry's POV**

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Chiron. My brother is awakening." Chiron immediately focused on Harry.

"The rumors are true? I had hoped for a longer respite, but it seems we are doomed to fight him. Last time was hard enough, and we had the upper hand!" Chiron wailed. "What shall we do?" Harry smiled the same smile he had in the hospital wing.

"Why, train of course! I estimate we still have at least one more year before he is concuss, let alone able to fight. The campers must be trained, and well. I strongly suggest getting the hunters to join as well. We need all the help we can get." Chiron adopted his tactical face, and sat down with Harry to plan.

**A/N: Thats all for today folks. I will try to be back soon and remember, keep the reviews rolling in!**


End file.
